


Camera's fault

by belssa42



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Oneshot, confession scene, eh, soft, sorta? i mean, they are just getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belssa42/pseuds/belssa42
Summary: Sunghoon was tired; but they would only chat for a while and then go back to sleep, as simple as that.But then, why was it so hard to breathe? Why did he feel so feverish with Sunoo around him?Surely, he was embarrassed, but why?It was all probably the camera's fault.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Camera's fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! I wrote another oneshot for my girlfriend and decided to post it. I was guided by what she knows about the show since I'm not really part of the fandom. She asked me for it to be soft, and so I did. I hope you all like it!

It was another tiring day for Sunghoon. Going back to the ice was good; he missed the freedom of going to the ice rink to just waltz to his heart’s content; but he was exhausted nonetheless, and he knew that he was only given that chance out of pure pity and content material for the show. He fell onto his bed, sighed to his pillow, only to then turn on his back. Even now he was being filmed, the cameras on I-LAND were almost never off, the producers always tried to catch any possible spicy occasion to make flare that would catch the viewers. Not that he could complain; he knew what he came here for, and how hard would it all be. He fidgeted on his spot, his back against the cold white mattress. Closing his eyes, thoughts jumped in and out about what he had to do tomorrow during practice, and he couldn’t seem to fall asleep. The lights have already been turned off, Heesung and Jungwon were already asleep on their own beds, but for some reason, his head kept spinning. He felt like he needed to practice now at that instant, which he hated. In spite of the fact that the trip to the skating rink was supposed to be healing, -truly it was something he immensely desired-; in reality there was so much more to it as he knew he wouldn’t be given another chance if he didn’t keep up. He needed to practice; if not his goal would be even further away.

He closed his eyes, and breathed in deep. Maybe he needed to chill down for a second. 

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted with a soft knock on the door. He helped himself with one arm, and looked up.

“Sunghoon.”

At the door frame, a younger boy stood in an awkward position: Sunoo. He was breathing heavily; his cheeks flushed, so it seemed that he had come from his own late night practice session, but he was asleep a few minutes ago when he delivered the gifts for everyone with the other two rocks currently sleeping on their own bed on the same room, hence that couldn’t be it. Sunghoon couldn’t understand why Sunoo would suddenly appear like this, dumped on his own sweat. Sure, they had just been getting closer these days, but he felt he wasn’t quite there yet with him. Time was key so that he opened to people; you could say he valued his own personal space. In this case, it had not been long since he was just trying to become friends after the awkward first impression the other boy gave him. 

So, maybe Sunoo came looking for someone else? No, everyone was in theory asleep. Maybe he was looking for something? But what? In the middle of the night? Sunghoon had nothing to give him; he was hands free. Concerned was a given.

“Sunoo? Why are you awake? What’s the matter?” He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

“Ah, yeah, well, nothing. I just felt like I wanted to talk, I needed some company.” He whispered, shrugging his shoulders.

What? Just felt like it? That was another thing that would always make Sunghoon feel… weird. He couldn’t understand how the cute faced boy’s mind worked. Whenever he spoke to him, he felt he was talking to someone 180 degrees different from him. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was odd to think about someone just “feeling” like doing something. Everything for him was well thought out, especially when it involved a social interaction. He once again felt the difference between each other, but he didn’t dislike it. He hated “new”, but Sunoo was a “new” he didn’t hate; in fact, he was a “new” he was keen on.

But he didn’t need to think about that right now, he would have time later. He had something right in front him to answer.

So, should he let him in? He had to sleep, yes; so maybe he shouldn’t? “I mean,” he stumbled, he didn’t want to flat out reject him; he did want to get closer to him after all. “Sure, but don’t you need to sleep?”

However, he should have known the younger was the persistent type.

“I can’t fall asleep, I had a… bad dream,” he paused, eyes on the floor before looking up and adding slowly; “I really need to distract myself.” SungHoon understood those three words very well: “to distract yourself.” Sometimes he felt like he just needed a break from all the small details he took in and flew on his head. “I promise, I won’t take much of your time.”

He wasn’t 100% convinced, “but…” before he could retreat, Sunoo pushed cheekily once again.

“Sunghoon, come on, you know you don’t have anything on me, considering you are one of the three guys who dressed up as Santa Claus leaving gifts to everyone.” He figured it out? Sunghoon groaned, “yeah, I felt you moving, you guys aren’t very discreet,” added laughing. “Thank you for the jacket, though.”

He dropped to his bed sideways, thought about it for a minute too long, and facepalmed in desperation. “Okay, hold up,” Sunoo smiled victorious. Sunghoon thought as he stood up that it would only take a maximum 10 minutes. They would chat for a small while and then sleep, as easy as that. However, something told him his decision might have been wrong; when he approached Sunoo who waited at the entrance of his room, he held his breath.

Sunoo’s face was flushing rose colour (probably due to the nightmare he allegedly had), making him look heavenly weird, as if taken out of a magazine. Maybe it was in order to see each other better in the middle of a dim lit room, or maybe it was to capture that Sunghoon was already standing by his side, so they could head on to wherever Sunoo wanted to go; but true was Sunoo’s face was slightly too close. Truly, taking in all of his features by whatever small glimpses his eyes could catch was making Sunghoon’s headache worsen and it needed to stop. His whole life was trapped somewhere in between his mouth and stomach, but not really on his throat; maybe it would be safer to say that it was all over his chest, but the feeling was bigger than his ribs. Despite always knowing how breathtaking Sunoo was, right then he was suffocating.

Which, clearly, was normal; after all, that level of closeness wasn’t something he expected. 

It wasn’t that he felt the other was invading his privacy nor that he really cared. Sunghoon might have panicked in his head more than he should have; but he blamed it on the cameras. His suddenly and erratic beating heart, his disgustingly sweating hands, the zoo that broke loose on his stomach, and his tensed muscles behind his clothes; it was all the fault of the turned on cameras filming them both so close, it felt like one inch apart. In any case, he only worried about what the producers who would take a look at the footage later could think of them both. So, his explosive reaction wasn’t odd, right? He just needed to calm down.

Sunghoon blinked the restless instinct away, “let’s go”. 

Effectively, Sunoo parted ways from his spot and led the other through the hallways. “So,” Sunoo broke the silence so easily with a whisper, almost as if the lingering tedious thread wasn’t there to begin with, “how was ice skating? Did you have fun?” 

Sunghoon let go of whatever ghost stretched his face muscles in such a rigid state with another sigh. “Yeah,” he wetted his lips, “it was fun.” He didn’t know what to say for once. He was someone who always thought his words carefully. Logic always came first, but he was speechless now; his mind too busy controlling his body from the reaction the other boy caused by entering his personal space a minute before.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to say anything else, Sunoo was always the talkative and expressive type, so he just filled in where the other missed as if it wasn’t an awkward conversation. “That sounds nice, you deserve it; you always work hard and do an amazing job in every performance.” Oddly, for Sunghoon’s surprise, the compliment sounded so sincere; it didn’t seem to come out of jealousy nor from anything else; just pure real recognition and respect. He didn’t know how to react to such a comment, he was new to that type of talk.

“Thanks.” He limited it to. But as Sunghoon finally sat on one of the kitchen’s chairs where he would be able to speak without the whispering demeanor, he continued, “you are also really good, though. No wonder everyone abroad votes for you.” The words made Sunoo stare back directly at the older now as he laid on the counter, and Sunghoon could feel it burning his soul. Did he say something wrong? No, it could not be. Why was every little second so piercing?

Sunoo finally shifted, and looked away.

“Hm…,” he looked for something on the fridge, seemingly careless. “I still need to practice, I’m not half as good as you are, Sunghoon.” His voice was too low and barely registerable to the other’s ears, “I wish I was like you, you are always so cool, you know? It’s no wonder you always get praises from the producers, and I… well, not as much.” But it still was audible, and Sunghoon knew he had to say something. Despite the pressure, he stayed silent for way too long; he had no idea what he could say to make it better. It surprised him how the other opened so easily to people, sharing inner thoughts as if it came as easy as munching the apple Sunoo got to lay his hands on; because Sunghoon, on the other hand, had nothing, even though he wished he had the secret for a perfect response in that instance. 

With every fervent second passing, he worried that his ‘comfort’ response was coming in too late. Therefore, it was no wonder why his voice came out hoarse and weird and desperate when he said “no.”

He was pathetic. 

Good thing was Sunghoon could barely see, because Sunoo grossly snorted with his mouth full. “What?” He was looking at Sunghoon again, head slightly towards him; but in comparison to the lasering look from before, now he laughed. He laughed as hard as not-waking-up-the-others let him, bending over his own stomach, “what do you mean ‘no’?”

Sunghoon wanted to get a time machine and teleport into the dinosaur era, maybe then no one would know his location. Why did he say that? Why couldn’t he think of a well thought answer like the other times? To say words of comfort didn’t come easy for him, he knew; but at least he could come up with a solution, right? Then, why did he just say ‘no’ like a dumbass? Surely, again, it must have been the fault of the cameras making him nervous.

He put a hand on his face and rubbed it in exasperation “No, it’s just that,” he groaned, Sunoo kept laughing. What could Sunghoon say in that situation?

In that instant, Sunoo, like always, came in as the social interaction saviour. He calmed down, cleaning the small tear drops in the corner of his eyes, “It’s okay, it’s okay; I get it.” He approached where Sunghoon sat and hugged him from behind. “You mean, no, I don’t need to be like you, right?”

The older boy’s eyes opened wide: how did he know what he wanted to say better than himself? He glanced at the guy over his shoulders, and Sunoo had a soft expression pasted on his face. “Yeah.”

The dark haired boy didn’t miss a beat of conversation, filling in the silence as much as possible. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” Sunoo let go of the quick and spontaneous embrace only to lay on the counter at the other side of the table, but he was cheerful as always. Sunghoon, who was usually the colder type, oddly cherished it. He really couldn’t get a grasp of whatever was going on the head of the smaller guy, but weirdly from what it was his usual patterned preference, he was curious about how Sunoo came to be. “Especially because it’s coming from you.”

“Coming from me?” Sunghoon questioned. Sunoo changed to a flirty look way too easily, which made Sunghoon avert his eyes quickly, forcing them to find a spot on the big room to fixate on.

Sometimes, through the day, the face he just pulled appeared in Sunghoon’s mind with no evident reason, and whenever he would look at his performances, he would keep his stare on the figure, analysing his cute and sharp expressions. He thought, at first, that it was because he was annoyed by the cheeky boy when the other started to bug him and invade his personal space; later, when they cleared things up, he thought it was because he made that promise to learn more about each other; but deep down he knew that there was something else that pulled his gaze towards him.

“I mean, you are my elder, you are in the top three, and you are someone I really admire when it comes to performing. If you say I don’t need to be like you, it must be for a reason, mustn’t it?”

Maybe he usually looked at Sunoo to understand him better, to know what it truly was which let him know how to exactly pull Sunghoon’s strings. How he always knew what to say and how he opened so easily to others. How he was able to follow his inner gut with no previous strategy made. And how he looked through him as if he was an open book when no one else could, “you’re right.”

Sunoo hummed, and added in a teasing tone, “I only wished I knew what it was that made you think like that”, he smirked slightly, “but I guess you are way too embarrassed for that; that 's alright, though.”

So, maybe now he wanted to strangle Sunoo, you know, only to prove him wrong.

He quickly jumped from his seat only to chase down the smaller guy, who ran on loop around the centre dinner table. They played their small game, but Sunghoon catched him soon enough, by the shoulder. He pulled the younger close to him, towards his chest and by the other’s waist; Sunoo fought against the tight hold: he walked the two of them back until Sunghoon’s back laid on a door, presumably the door which opened to the snack room. The door almost opened, making Sunghoon look back to check he didn’t break anything and setted free the grip which held Sunoo. The latter didn’t waste any second for revenge; he held the brown haired wrists, twirled him on the spot and made it so they were both looking at each other. There was only a small space in between, but it didn’t feel invasive as Sunghoon thought it would be; instead, it felt weirdly good. Sunoo was still smiling after the small fight they just had, and to be a guy, Sunghoon had to admit he was really cute, full of charm both on stage and off stage. His eyes that were always so sharp looked so bright when they formed two crescent moons upside down, full of colour and life; his round cheeks were still as red as before, while the sweat that he identified before was now dried.

Sunoo wetted his lips too naturally, and Sunghoon’s eyes followed through the trail over the seemingly pink mouth. “Be careful, Sunghoon, someone may hear us.”

His heart was beating.

He felt the sudden urge to go running to his own bed. Quickly, now, right away. All the energy and steam was bubbling deep inside him, but now he really did need to run away or he didn’t know what else he would do. 

But, he didn’t leave.

“Sure, but you talk like that to me?” he said instead, defying him back. “You say I’m the eldest between you and me and that’s the language you use and hold me like this?”

Sunoo didn’t seem to back off, though. “What do you mean? How do I speak to you? What am I doing?” he kept the same tone.

Sunghoon sighed, too tired of the younger’s antics, and shook off Sunoo’s grasp. Again, unable to comprehend how he could just retaliate like that to someone. “I meant that, that cheeky attitude. You are so damn cheeky, Sunoo,”- was the cue for the younger to laugh again- “I try to find the logic behind your behaviour, and I just don’t get it.”

Sunoo was chuckling, “I’m a casual guy; the only difference between you and me is that I have guts and you have… hm, well, you have no guts” he smirked. Sunghoon was not having any of it.

Sunghoon kicked him. Sunoo laughed harder but defended himself. He couldn’t stop, slowly enough, even Sunghoon joined in the laughing fit, with comments in between. 

“Try me, you fool,” Sunghoon added in between crackles.

Sunoo as well, gave him a look sideways; hand on his mouth, trying to cover up the sound. “Show me your courage, then, Park Sunghoon.”

It was all fun and games until Sunoo pulled him by the collar. The smile on Sunghoon’s face disappeared, he was way too taken aback.

He gulped louder than he expected. His throat instantly dried as if autumn changed the wood to a raspy texture.

“What?” was all he could say. Everything happened way too quickly, so he was flushing and breathing heavily, and his pulse was way too out of control; his head over the moon. His nervous system was screaming and he blamed it on the cameras. He reasoned; if he let the game continue, the cameras would film something way too controversial. The viewers would make weird rumours and speculations that would ruin both of their reputations on the internet. It was weird enough throwing a laughing rascal in the middle of the night, he needed to stop this now. He needed to kill the source of his problems to feel better: “What are you doing, dumbass? Get off me.” 

However, Sunoo’s behaviour made it seem as if Sunghoon’s hopes for the younger’s ability to understand were futile. He just kept the game. “Nope, I said what I said. Show me what you’ve got and then I’ll let go,” he beamed.

Sunghoon was exasperated, so he gave up from hiding it. “Ass-” he contained a swear word- “no, Sunoo. Look.” His eyes glanced to the spot on the room which the camera had been set since the start of the show.

Finally, the younger followed the trail and turned his head. However, only a small “Oh, the cameras?” left the younger’s mouth. “Is that what’s worrying you?” He sounded too careless and seemed too confident in comparison to Sunghoon’s worried pit.

How could Sunoo not understand what that meant? How could he just let it slide just like that? The position, to begin with, was already creepy if you considered they were both guys and that they weren’t that close to the other yet. If he felt like that, how would the editors make it seem? What would the fans think? And that wasn’t even the beginning of it.

That snapped a thread on the older. “What? What do you mean that's worrying me?” He pushed Sunoo hard with both arms, not seemingly friendly anymore, and got away from their position. “Of course it is, they are filming this! Do you know what kind of position that was? How did it look? What could happen if they include this in the next episode? Huh?” He tried hard not to shout too loud, but fiercely enough so that his emotions got through.

Sunoo gawked at Sunghoon, “what? Sunghoon, don’t you know?” The older looked the voice’s way. “The staff notified us; the camera’s had been turned off until tomorrow, they have finished filming for today.”

“What?” Sunghoon’s voiced his thoughts without realizing.

“Yeah,” Sunoo finally approached him, laying a hand on the other’s shoulder, “they told us before going to sleep, didn’t they tell you, guys?”

Sunghoon wasn’t there, in their bedroom, when the staff came around; he was at the bathroom.

“Oh.” Sunghoon tried to process the information, “I see.” 

When he thought about it, it made sense. Sunoo, who was cracking a laugh again and making dickhead comments about how worried Sunghoon looked, wasn’t stupid; he knew he couldn’t seem so, to put a word to it, playful in front of the cameras. That’s why he just kept talking to his heart's content. How could he not factor that point? They usually told them they turned the cameras off before they headed to sleep, how could he be so naive to assume that only because that day he didn’t hear them, they were still on? He was the idiot in the room, and he hated it; but at least it was relieving to know they didn’t film all that. 

That being said, if there was nothing to worry for, why were all the anxiety’s symptoms still there when he saw Sunoo right in front of him? A tap on his shoulder pulled him again in a way too sudden move, with his face closer than before. He had the biggest smile on his face, which gradually transformed in his flirty smirk. The shared stare felt endless, way too infinite.

“So, will you show me your guts now?” Sunoo’s gazed went down slowly, and from his eyes, it ended his path at his lips.

All of Sunghoon’s senses maximized. If he was merely feeling weird before, now a seismic emergency alarm was going off, and no one was stopping it. It was way too loud and he wanted to punch it until it disappeared or it suffocated somehow. Instead, for some weird reason, he only leaned forward, reducing the space.

“I do have guts. I just prefer to use my logic to make sense and not be a dumbass, like you.” His voice was a tone deeper than usual, as if it came from the corner of a dark cave. Nothing he was doing was voluntarily; if anything, it was some demonic spirit embodying him.

Sunoo grinned and puff, “sure, dude, sure.” He rolled his eyes and finally moved away, he stepped one foot back. “You know, I also have my reasons to do what I do.”

“Really? You do?” Sunghoon raised an eyebrow in a mocking gesture.

On the other hand, Sunoo looked serious; arms crossed over this chest. His mood changed way too easily, he was always so expressive; his head seemed in the clouds most of the times. “Hm. I really just want to be true to myself, so I do the things I think are right.” Sunghoon nodded in comprehension, he listened carefully (which he was really good at). “Though, I know you are not like me at all, so maybe you don’t comprehend what I mean, but that’s okay.” 

Sunghoon wanted to reassure him in some way that the part of him Sunoo was portraying was well received, he cherished learning more about the younger. Today, a bit of his mystery had been uncovered, and he felt intimate with him, maybe it was even closer than the physical space among them. Sure, he recognized they were both two parallel worlds, but that wasn’t an impediment for their friendship, right? He just needed to thank him for all the effort he put for their relationship, for being there with him.

He thought about what he could say carefully, and he remembered what the other said last time. So he copied him. One foot in decreased the space between them, and Sunghoon held a hand to the other’s hair. It was soft and ruffled, and it’s dark colour shined through almost naturally, with little help from the moonlight. He was burning. “You said it before, Sunoo, but I really like you the way you are, even if you are not like me.”

Sunoo took in the words that left Sunghoon’s mouth at him for a second, or maybe two; and snickered. “Oh, I see,” Sunghoon was perplexed, “so you do have guts.”

Before he could even ask him what he meant, the other boy’s lips were already on top of him; static and without movement, but pressing enough to make him lose his balance, pushing him against the wall. Sunghoon thought, wondering how they were so creamy; Sunoo must have probably applied lip balm before coming to his room or was this texture natural to him? He dazed into the kiss and felt dizzy, did he say he felt an alarm was going off? Well, the volcano just erupted inside of him, every little cell in his body screaming for help. Yet, as freaky as it might sound; he didn’t want to push him away, nor did he repulsed it. It wasn’t bizzare at all, instead, he wanted more. He liked it. 

Sunoo backed off from the kiss first, face glowing red, burning.

“I like you too, Sunghoon.”

With those words, he paralized. Sunoo liked him back, but that wasn’t what Sunghoon meant, or was it? Everything fevered up at once, he felt like vomiting his heart out. Why was he looking for answers to those rhetorical questions? He didn’t know; but when he did, something clicked inside his head. If he wanted to be closer to him with such intense interest in him, if he felt his whole body tingling at the other’s closeness even when no one was looking, not one camera around, and if the desire to kiss the other again in that very moment was real, then…

Oh, dear lord; maybe he actually liked him.

“Sunghoon?”

Too much time had passed, then what was he going to say to that?

“We have to head to sleep” He said as soon as the rosiness left his own lips, overwhelming feelings crystalised on his eyes. His back left the wall, with a choked weight on his throat. Sunoo walked behind him and grabbed the other’s hand. 

“Sunghoon?” Sunoo’s voice was slowly breaking. 

Sunghoon had to say something now more than ever, but he certainly couldn’t think, everything was going like a flash, “no.” 

Fuck, again?

“No?” Sunoo’s handheld loosened; Sunghoon wasn’t looking but he knew the other’s puppy's face with the tone immediately. He didn’t want that, he wasn’t going to have that.

“I mean, yes, Sunoo, I don’t want to hear your voice breaking.” What? He surely was going crazy. He shook his head, and looked down. ‘Whatever, fuck it’. Sunoo could be honest with him, then what was wrong with Sunghoon being honest too. “I need to think, I really do. This is not a no, as weird as this may sound,” he trembled on the spot, but the inherent desire to comfort was way louder than his nervousness. “The kiss wasn’t bad,” he stated firmly, maybe out of character, probably cringely; but he didn’t care, because “even then, there are other things to worry about, like the show and the group, you know?” His stomach flipped over himself, so he sighed to maintain his posture. “I will go to sleep, I’ll think about it, and then we'll talk.”

“Oh.” Sunoo said. He finally let go of Sunghoon’s hand. “You are right.”

Sunghoon looked at Sunoo’s fidgeting hands and naturally intertwined them with his own fingers again; however, it wasn’t rough nor cold; it was calm as if he was touching an infant’s hand. He rubbed his palm with his thumb. “Tomorrow, we will talk. We will solve it like when you first bugged me, okay? We will look for what’s best.”

Sunoo beamed at last at the tender act. “So now you act like the caring eldest, huh?”

Sunghoon bothered, slapped his hand away. Sunoo giggled. Sunghoon smiled. “You damn cheeky boy.” He stood up, “I’m leaving. Go to sleep.”

“Sure, mom.” Sunghoon glared at him. 

“Talk to you later, dickhead;” he counterattacked

“Hm.” Sunoo just hummed.

It wasn’t until Sunghoon finally fell face down on his bed that he realized how feverish his whole face felt. Gladly, there weren’t any cameras to capture how he rolled very teenage-like in desperation; because he really had it bad. And it was all Sunoo’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not so sure if I got all the I-LAND details correctly, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If you see any mistakes or have any comments, feel free to leave them below, they are very appreciated!  
> Support ENHYPEN's debut!!
> 
> PS. You can assume they end up dating later, obviously.


End file.
